Various solid supports have been used for the separation and/or purification of target compounds. For example, various polymeric solid supports have been used to purify or separate target compounds based on the presence of an ionic group, based on the size of the target compound, based on a hydrophobic interaction, based on an affinity interaction, or based on the formation of a covalent bond.
In the biotechnology industry, large-scale separation and/or purification of various biomolecules such as proteins, enzymes, vaccines, DNA, RNA, and the like are of great interest. Improved materials and methods for separating and purifying biomolecules are desired.